<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First President of the Globe by OhgunAP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725972">The First President of the Globe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP'>OhgunAP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Interview, Near Future, News Media</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhgunAP/pseuds/OhgunAP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When two Global Resets are pitted against each other, one of them overtook the other. In the year 2030, the first President of Earth participates in his first televised interview ever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First President of the Globe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Announcer: This is the Global Nightly News with your anchor, Kyle Richards.</p><p>Kyle: Good evening world and welcome to Global Nightly News. We will have an interview with the first-ever President of Earth, but first here's a look at the weather and traffic reports in your local region.</p><p>(Local weather and traffic)</p><p>Kyle: Thank you for the report, and now we welcome the first President of the newly founded United Countries of Earth, Alexander Stone. Mr. President Stone, thank you for taking time out of your busy day.</p><p>President Stone: No, thank you.</p><p>Kyle: As the first President of Earth, how was the United Countries of Earth formed?</p><p>President Stone: It wasn't easy, but with the aid of true patriots around the globe, we overthrew the tyrants that forced us into draconian rules and mandates to keep us afraid of each other, while they along with their banker masters raked in the profits from our suffering. As punishment, we burned bankers, the CEOs, and the politicians who benefited from the false crisis alive at the stake. Their execution streamed and broadcasted for the world to see and a warning for all of us commoners and elite alike. The reason we had to resort to these measures is that those leaders have made peaceful discourse impossible. I am merely the voice of a truly free planet with no debts left to the now-deceased bankers and no rulers where the people are free to practice any religion and engage in any sexual activity they want as long they don't bring harm to another.</p><p>Kyle: An interesting method to bring about the new order. The people are wondering now that the old order is no more, how you intend to distribute vaccines for a global threat known as COVID-19?</p><p>President Stone: There will be no vaccines because authoritarians around the globe have used the false virus as an excuse to usher in a tyrannical reset of everyone's way of life. A unanimous decision was made to outlaw the use of all metals in medicine due to the detrimental effects they've caused mankind for the past one hundred years. Therefore our own immune systems will act as vaccines for all illnesses. And I have also had the current president of the United States abolish the National Injury Act of 1986. Now all medical entities can be held liable for any damages they'll cause.</p><p>Kyle: That's something to consider. The people who would like to know your current position on gun control.</p><p>President Stone: Gun control has allowed victimizing crimes to run rampant ever since it was established. So instead of allowing the former military-industrial complex to profit off of black-market sales and illegitimate wars, all firearms are now legal to own for both hunting and self-defense purposes. As of now, there has also been a resurgence of melee weapons and armor of the past. Because of these resurging trends; blacksmithing and gunsmithing are the most profitable industries in the globe second only to decentralized computer systems, robotics, and augments.</p><p>Kyle: There are concerns that the implementations of these technologies into our societies would bring about a mark of the beast-like system that Christians fear might come to pass. As well as the concerns that there people who will not feel safe with military-grade technology in their streets and neighborhoods. For example, firearms, tanks, and weaponized aircraft are designed to kill as many people as possible in the shortest duration of time.</p><p>President Stone: The first murder in history was committed when Cain killed Abel with a stone. God never banned the use of stones. But he did give Moses a commandment for the Hebrews that said "Thou shall not kill." To complement that commandment, I have also made weapons-safety training, self-defense, and survival courses mandatory for all students from elementary school to college.</p><p>Kyle: The people are also concerned that Earth is starting to become overpopulated. How do you intend to correct this issue?</p><p>President Stone: We already have several private enterprises participating in space travel ventures, so we will have our first colonies on Mars and past the asteroid belt within a decade's time span.</p><p>Secretary: Mr. President, I've just received confirmation that Klaus Schwab from the former World Economic Forum has sent splinter groups to terrorize the Middle East.</p><p>President Stone: I'm sorry Mr. Richards, but I'm afraid I'll have to cut this interview short. Goodbye.</p><p>Kyle: Well that was the United Countries of Earth's first president. Next, we will cover the method local farmers are taking to restore the globe's food supply. We'll be back right after this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>